dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Cooking and Food in Monster Musume
Throughout Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls are various instances of meal preparation ranging from gourmet to standard household. The following is a list of these instances as they appear in the series and possible links to recipes for their creation. Dietary Variations 'Carnivore/Meat Eater' Carnivores are beings anatomically and physiologically adapted to eating animal tissue, whether through predation or scavenging. As a result of their diet, carnivores typically have teeth adapted to tearing and shredding their food. 'Herbivore/Vegetarian' Herbivores are beings anatomically and physiologically adapted to eating plant material like plants, algae and photosynthesizing bacteria, as the main component of their diet. As a result of their plant diet, herbivores typically have teeth adapted to rasping or grinding their food. 'Omnivore' Omnivores are beings anatomically and physiologically adapted to eating both plant and animal matter. Herbivores generally have twice as many taste buds as omnivores, while omnivores have over twenty times as many taste buds as carnivores. The 5 S's of Japanese Cooking In traditional Japanese cooking there are 5 basic seasonings that are essential for most dishes. They are: (listed in order of lightest to strongest flavour) Sugar (SATO (砂糖)), Salt (SHIO (塩)), Vinegar (aka Sour)(SU (酢)), Soy Sauce (SEUYU (醤油)), and Miso Paste (MISO (味噌)). The way these seasonings are remembered is by associating them with the "s" row of the hiragana/katakana alphabet; Sa(さ), Shi(し), Su(す), Se(せ), So(そ). (Sugar (SA'TO (砂糖)), Salt ('SHI'O (塩)), Vinegar ('SU (酢)), Soy Sauce (SE'UYU (醤油)), and Miso Paste (MI'SO (味噌)) The order that these seasonings are introduced into the dish is as follows: 1. Sugar: ''' Sweet taste is difficult to penetrate through other tastes. Due to this adding sugar first is usually advisable and allows more flexibility if the cook needs to adjust the sweetness with other ingredients. If salt or soy sauce is added before sugar, it becomes very difficult for the sweet taste to seep through the food, due to the opposing tastes. 2. '''Salt: Salt is added at the early stage of cooking because of its strong permeation and high absorption nature. It is not only for flavoring but to pull moisture from vegetables and get rid of the smell in fish. It’s often used in defining the taste of the cooking. 3. Vinegar: Having vinegar come after salt is important, especially for vegetables as the vinegar will not seep in if there is too much moisture in the vegetables. 4. Soy Sauce/Miso Paste: Soy Sauce and Miso Paste are among the last ingredients to be added in a dish as the quality of both are susceptible to heat and will be ruined if heated for too long. Featured Foods Egg Breakfast (Chapter 1) ;Boiled Eggs: ;Eggs and Bacon: ;Egg Omelet: White Rice Gruel (Chapter 13) Centorea's Home Cooking (Chapter 21) ;Egg and Tuna Sandwiches: ;Vegetable Salad: ;Fruit Salad: Dinner Party (Chapter 25) ;Fresh Mushroom Pasta: ;Bread Pudding: ;Hearty Fish stew: ;Fish and Chips: ;Carrot and Watercress Salad: ;Vegetable Tempura: ;Fried Catfish: ;Fish Humburg Steak made from Catfish and Bean Curd: Onsen Food (Chapter 31) Stingray and Fish Left-Overs Full Course Meal (Chapter 35) ;Fish Dumplings with Cream Sauce: ;Bouillabaisse Soup: ;Baked Stingray and Herbs: ;Fried Stingray on Vegetables: ;Stingray Boiled in Soy Sauce: Carrot Soup (Chapter 44) Iron-filled Menu (Chapter 51) ;Spinach and Banana Smoothie ;Liver pate and Baguettes ;Cooked Hijiki ;Spinach Omelet ;Sauteed Liver Salad Menu (Chapter 56) ; Sponge Cake (Chapter 59) ; Milk Pudding (Volume 14) ; Blood Cuisine (Chapter 59.5) ;Liver Stir-Fry: ;Blood Sausage: ;Liver Pesto: Roast Chicken (Chapter 60) ; Snake Kebabs (Chapter 60) ; Rome Cuisine (Chapter 62) ; Yakiniku (Chapter 64) ; Gallery File:Cooking1.png File:Cooking2.png File:FarmFood.png File:Cooking6.png File:Cooking8.png File:Cooking9.png File:Cooking11.png File:Cooking12.png File:Cooking13.png File:Cooking14.png File:Cooking16.png CrabPot1.png RomePizza.png Chpt648.png File:AnimePoster2.png File:f603074eea2d65cf8a82208d290c300a.png File:Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou Species 1 Everyday Life with a Lamia151.jpg File:AnimeHarpyEgg.png File:StudyEyecatch.png File:AnimeEggSandwich1.png File:AnimeSalad.png File:AnimeRejectFoods.png File:AnimeMiiaCooking1.png File:AnimeMiiaMaidCafe1.png File:AnimeSmithHungry.png File:AnimeSmithIntimidate1.png File:MiiaCookingSkills.png AnimeKimihito5.png MonsterMusumeOVA227.png MonsterMusumeOVA226.png Trivia * Miia is currently being taught to cook by Kimihito, she herself claiming that it would help her look better as a wife in his eyes. However, her cooking is outright terrible, and on at least two occasions has given people food poisoning. Suu, due to her unique biology, is the only person who can eat it without any ill effects. Because of this, Kimihito has banned her from cooking until she reads a cookbook. The reason for her horrible food is that, being a carnivore, she has 1/25 - 1/50 sense of taste sensitivity that humans have. Therefore, even when she taste tests what she makes, she can't tell if it's bad or not. * The term "Herbivore Men" or "Grass-eater Men" (草食(系)男子, Sōshoku(-kei) danshi) is a term used in Japan to describe men who show no interest in getting married or finding a girlfriend and/or have a non-assertive/passive, indifferent attitude toward relationships. * The term "Carnivorous Women" is a term used in Japan to describe women who take the initiative, and make the first move when it comes to dating. Category:Terms